


i want a lot of profanity

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fight Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been on the road for a while and it's amazing how fast little irritations turn into a fight.  It's even more amazing how fast a fight turns into filthy sex.  Ray can't really complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want a lot of profanity

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Issues_ by Mindless Self Indulgence, beta by Ande, as always.
> 
> I wrote this several months ago and it got forgotten.../o\
> 
> And apparently it should be titled _the toppy!Frank/Ray ridic fight-sex story that will kill argentumlupine dead_. Okay, then.

They've been on the road for a while and it starts, like it always does, over something stupid and ridiculous. This time, it's strawberry Pop-Tarts. 

"You always steal my fucking Pop-Tarts," Frank snarls.

Ray snarls right back. "Fuck you, Frank. It's Gerard and Mikey who steal your damn Pop-Tarts." 

"Yeah, right."

It's infuriating, the implication that Ray's the Pop-Tart thief and a liar as well, so he shoves hard at Frank, who bounces off the tiny desk they have in the back studio. All the electronic equipment that's piled haphazardly on the surface rattles and shifts alarmingly.

"Seriously, fuck off, Toro," Frank growls. He's spoiling for a fight, now, Ray can tell by the way he's clenching and unclenching his fists. "Fuckin' thief."

"What did you call me?" Ray stalks forward and towers over Frank, who's not smart enough to be afraid. Frank never did have any common sense.

"I called you a Pop-Tart thief!" Frank yells. Ray's thankful that the studio is soundproofed, otherwise Mikey and Gee would be privy to this dumb argument.

Frank bounces on his feet a little as he yells, and it's the most ridiculous thing Ray's seen, a tiny, angry Frank. It pisses him off even more. "God, you're such an idiot," he says, and he can't stand to look at Frank any more, it just makes him more angry. He turns away, and really, after all these years, he should know better. Frank takes advantage and leaps on him, arms clutched tight around Ray's neck, legs wrapping around his waist. 

"Asshole," Frank mutters into his ear.

"Get offa me!" Ray tries to move forward, and trips over a cord. Frank's hands tangle in Ray's hair and _yanks_ and fuck. Now it's on. Hair pulling is _so_ outta bounds that it's not even funny. Ray lets himself drop down, trapping Frank under him, letting his full weight smush Frank into the floor. He's wheezing, the little fucker, but Ray doesn't care at this point. 

Frank thrashes and pushes, using his body for leverage, and suddenly Ray finds himself on his hands and knees, Frank pressed up hard against him, shoving him down and—oh. Frank's _cock_ is pressed hard against him and Ray's body switches gears, from fighting to sex and Ray really hates himself for being so _easy_ when it comes to Frank. 

"Yeah?" Frank pants against his skin of his neck. "You want it?" and Ray just bucks back in answer, scrambling to reach the secret stash of lube that he's hidden a drawer. He fumbles it out and passes it back to Frank. Frank makes a happy little sound and Ray starts working on his belt buckle; it's harder with one hand, and he's trembling because he wants Frank so much. He's spurred on by the filthy things Frank is saying as he pushes Ray's shirt up, always so desperate for skin. 

"So hot, Ray, God, I love you so much, love fucking you, so perfect and tight, fuck, love your ass, love how you just take it—

"Stoppit," Ray mumbles. "Won't last with you running your mouth like that."

Frank giggles, and Ray knows if he turns around, Frank will have that fucking smug grin on his face, crooked and sweet, and fuck, Ray loves him so fucking much. "Fucker," he says, biting back the _love you_ that's stuck on his tongue.

Ray knows he's blushing, can feel the heat across his cheeks, but it doesn't matter. All that matters is the line of warm kisses that Frank's pressing down the length of his spine. "C'mon, Ray," Frank mutters, tangling his fingers with Ray to help him with his pants. 

Frank pulls the zipper and tugs on Ray's jeans, catching his boxers as well, pulling them down over his hips, thighs. "Hold on," he mutters, leaving a stinging bite on Ray's side as he fights with the denim, struggling to get the pant leg over his boot. Frank manages to untangle the fabric from one leg, but gives up on the other. "Fuck it." He sounds breathless. "Need you." 

There's a _clink_ as Frank undoes his own belt, the ridiculous pink one with the stupid studs, the one he bought in the girls' section at Hot Topic years ago. Ray turns to look over his shoulder, but all he can see is the top of Frank's head, his hair dark and sticking up. 

Frank makes a sound of triumph, and suddenly shoves himself up against Ray's ass, and Ray moans at the touch of skin-to-skin. Frank is going commando, as he tends to do this long after their last laundry day. 

Ray grinds back against Frank's cock, feeling it slip between the cheeks of his ass and _press_ right where he wants it. He struggles to get his shirt off and Frank doesn't wait for Ray to catch up; there's the click of the bottle cap and Frank's pushing in with two fingers. "Christ!" It feels so good. "Frank, help me, you fucker," he huffs, because his hands are shaking and his head's stuck in his fucking tee shirt like an idiot. But Frank's too busy being an asshole and teasing Ray, fucking him with his fingers and trash-talking, to help him. There's the sound of fabric tearing and Ray flings his shirt away, his hair bouncing into his face.

Ray spits a curl out of his mouth and braces himself with both hands, the muscles of his arms standing out. "C'mon, c'mon," he mutters to Frank. "Stop fucking around and fucking fuck me." 

Frank laughs and twists his fingers, making Ray groan. "Greedy," he teases. He pushes in with another finger. "Love that about you, "

"Whatever." Ray pushes back against Frank's hand, wanting more. "You want me to beg?" He's blushing again, but he left shame so far behind it's not even funny. Frank fucks him the way he needs to be fucked, hard and fast.

"Oh, yeah, baby, beg me for it, beg for my cock, yeah, that's it, you know you love this—"

Ray moans, because Frank's mouth is _so_ dirty and it gets Ray going like nothing else does. "One of these days I'm going gonna tie you up and fuck you until you can't breathe, and once I'm done, I'll fuck you more with a toy, maybe that really big one you like so much, huh, whatta you think about that—"

Ray's panting and sweating, fuck, he can't handle what Frank's doing to him, ripping him apart one word at a time. "Frank, Frankie, Christ, please, fucking please, fuck me, fuck me, I need you so bad—"

His voice is high and a little squeaky, and all he can think about is how badly he needs Frank's dick in his ass. 

"More," Frank demands, and Ray can't do anything but give him what he wants, He buries his face against his arms and tilts his hips up, "Please, Frankie, please please, I need it, want it so bad, please—" 

"Yesss," Frank hisses and Ray shouts wordlessly as Frank pushes in without warning, slow and solid and it's exactly what Ray's been asking for. Frank fingers are digging into his hips and they're back-to-chest, sweaty and sticking together and it's _perfect_.

Except it's not, because Frank isn't moving, just panting against Ray's back, warm breath sending shivers across his damp skin. "C'mon Frankie, move. Fuck me."

"Just enjoying the view, Toro." Frank wraps his arms around Ray's body, teasing his nipples, hands dragging down his stomach and wrapping around his cock, the other cupping his balls roughly. "You're so fucking hard, you really do want it bad, huh?" 

Frank's got such a hardcore kink for dirty talk that it's ridiculous. But it's okay, because it turns Ray on, too. "Yeah c'mon Frankie, fuck me. Show me what you can do, make me fucking walk funny for weeks, c'mon, c'mon," Ray urges breathlessly. "You know how bad I want it, give it to me, make me feel it—" 

Frank squeezes his cock hard and then his hands are gone, gripping his hips and pulling out slowly before pushing back in. It only takes a few strokes before Frank's established a rhythm. Ray's tight, and the stretch of Frank's dick is right on the edge of too much, but Ray doesn't care. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," he chants in time with Frank's thrusts, and Ray tries to dig his fingers into the thick carpet under his hands. He needs something to hold onto, otherwise he's going to fall apart.

Frank shifts and Ray bumps the table, and a stack of CDs falls to the floor. It makes Ray laugh in surprise, but Frank pounds into him harder and faster and distracts him. Something heavy crashes to the ground, and God, Ray hopes it's not his damn laptop, but he's too busy trying not to come to figure out _what_ it is.

"Fuck," Frank grits out. "Almost there."

Ray makes a garbled sound and reaches for his dick. Frank's fucking him perfectly and Ray can feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, tendrils of electric heat reaching through his body, streaking from his fingers to his toes and tightening his balls. It's rushing at him like a wave, threatening to pull him under and drown him. "Gonna. . .gonna, Frank, _please_ — 

Ray's squirming under Frank, he's so close, so damn close, just a little more. He rubs his thumb across the slickness at the head of his cock and his entire body twitches and he comes with a garbled cry.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Frank groans and he pushes in as deep as he can and tenses. Ray can feel the way Frank's orgasm twists him up, makes him shake. "Oh God."

They're both sweaty and messed up, and Frank pulls them down, rolling them onto their sides and holding tight. Frank always demands cuddles after they fuck, and Ray's never been one to deny Frank something he wants. There's a rattle from above and a cascade of objects slides off the table, crashing onto the floor next to Frank's head. 

"Ooops," Frank says, and Ray is too fucked out to worry about it much.

He jerks in surprise as someone pounds on the door. "Trying to sleep, motherfuckers," Gerard says, muffled through the door, and Ray cracks up, laughing hysterically. Frank presses a kiss to his shoulder.

"Living the rockstar lifestyle, Toro."

Ray can only agree.

-fin-


End file.
